The present invention relates to a mixing apparatus for mixing textile fibres and the like.
As is known, cotton staple fibres are closely mixed or blended by suitable mixing apparatus which are supplied with a given blend of said cotton staple fibres.
Prior mixing apparatus, however, simply carry out mixing or homogenizing operations on cotton fibres exclusively if these cotton fibres are of the same type or origin.
In this connection reference can be made to a mixing apparatus disclosed in the DE No. 3 713 590 Patent, in which, however, there are not provided means for properly cleaning the fibre material being blended.
Cotton staples, on the other hand, usually include powder and not spinnable material particles, which must be removed before the cotton staple processing operations, to prepare the cotton fibres for the end spinning operation.
Thus, further cleaning apparatus must be provided for properly cleaning the cotton material to be spun.
In this connection, there are indeed known textile material fibre cleaning devices which usually remove not spinnable particles from the textile fibres being processed by means of an air stream impinging against an elbow member which essentially consists of a grid.
In these devices, which are for example disclosed in the DE No. 30 06 831 Patent, the water material collecting chamber is however coupled, through an air recovering duct, to a main air duct for conveying cotton staples entrained by a main air flow.
Thus, the mentioned air recovering duct is susceptible to disadvantageously entrain a portion of the not spinnable material collected in the collecting chamber.